Following Alex
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: James Hale is having a sleep over with his friends Alex and Max. When he and Max decide to follow Alex they find out more than they wish.
1. James Bond

James was lying on his sleeping bag in the Logan's living room. There were two other boys there. On the larger sofa was a curly brunette with hazel eye, he was small for his age and wearing childish pjs. A blonde haired boy with all too serious eyes lying on the smaller sofa looking at the film they were watching angrily.

Something the ever observant Max Logan had picked up upon, 'Alex for goodness sake what's the matter?'

'Why do they glam up the life of a spy? It's stupid it's nothing like that! It's being used! Its danger and death! It's sitting in a prison cell! Its loneliness and isolation! Its fear!'

Both James and Max gave the blonde boy startled looks.


	2. The Call

It was nearing midnight when Alex felt his work phone vibrate.

It had been over four years since he'd first been forcibly recruited by MI6 but now he loved it. Didn't know how he'd cope without it. There was the fact looking at his snoozing dark haired friends that they too would have been killed if he had stayed at home. He had come to the decision if he didn't do the missions nobody else would.

MI6 had pulled him off international missions with the fact that he had exams coming up but he still had clear up missions.

The text message said:

**Body Bag. Liverpool Street Station. Dump it. Now!**

Alex sighed sliding into black trackies and top he slipped out of the door not realising that Max had heard him leave.


	3. The Body

'James,' whispered Max, 'James,' he hissed again.

'What?' mumbled James Hale who was well known for liking his beauty sleep.

'Alex's gone,' said Max.

'What now?' asked James now wide awake.

'I don't know but it must be why he's never at school,' said Max.

Then an idea occurred to him.

'Let's follow him!'

'What?' yelled James. 'No … we can't … I mean.'

But Max was already slipping on his jeans and pulling on a jacket. Luckily James had worn his tracksuit to bed so just pulled on a baggy sweatshirt before following his friend.

Looking around they saw Alex take off over walls they followed Alex stealthily but couldn't help but notice that Alex seemed to know he was being followed as he kept watching over his shoulder.

As it was Alex could feel the hairs on the back of his neck tingle but couldn't see any signs of people following him so he continued onwards.

James realised where they were, he was very good at tracking. Nothing on Alex but still, 'we're at Liverpool Street Station,' he murmured. Alex suddenly stopped as though he had heard them. James and Max ducked into an alcove.

Alex thought he heard whispering but looking around he couldn't see anyone so put it down to nerves and adrenaline.

Following Alex they saw what seemed to be a … a body bag. Max threw up in the bin. Alex pulled on some gloves then lifting up the body bag with strong muscles as though he did this everyday he quickly crept up the steps making sure nobody was following him. He seemed well practiced at this. They got to a bridge which flowed the polluted currents of the Thames carefully taking the body out, that of a middle aged man with lots of dark hair wide staring brown eyes and a ever present smirk.

They watched as their friend made him stand gave him a gun in his hand to look like he'd killed himself then fell into the river.

Alex as it was made sure that there was enough gun shot residue to make it look like he'd killed himself simply by firing a shot with the mans hand into the air.

James and Max jumped as they heard the gunshot echoing into the air.

They watched as their friend hurriedly pushed the body into the river hearing a large squelching sound as the current pushed him under. They saw Alex disappear into a side alley.


	4. The Stranger

Alex took at a top of the range phone, actually it hadn't been released on to market yet, and speed dialled his work, 'Crawley,' said Alex.

'Rider,' said Crawley.

'It's done.'

'Good meet Agent Rose at HQ.'

'Fine.'

James and Max watched the phone call both realising he wasn't doing this out of his own initiative they thought that it must be some sort of gang he was involved in.

They watched as Alex walked forward to in front of Royal and General Bank, 'isn't that were Alex's Uncle used to work,' muttered James.

A tall dark haired man with shadowed eyes, much like Alex's were walked forward in a long coat a hat pulled over his face so you couldn't make out his expression. He seemed to be in his mid thirties.

Alex was talking to him 'he's at the bottom of the Thames.'

'Good.'

'Anything else?' asked Alex.

'Just know that their will be pay in your bank account tomorrow,' James and Max exchanged looks what was Alex an assassin, 'keep your eyes out and we'll contact you if we need you again.'

'Remember I've got exams,' said Alex sharply.

'Of course, cub,' James and Max exchanged looks again.

'When their done The Boss wants to see you about work abroad.'

'Tell him I'll meet him on the first of July.'

'That I will,' was all the Stranger said.

Alex walked off in the direction of Max's home, 'come on,' murmured James, 'we have to get their before Alex.'


	5. Questions and Answers

When Alex came back he realised that he was alone in the house worried he looked for any sign of forced entry or gunshots.

When James and Max burst through the doors sweaty and tired looking (especially James).

'Where have you been?' demanded Alex, 'did you know how worried I was? I thought you'd been killed or kidnapped!'

'We woke up to see you sneaking out –'said James.

'You followed me,' said Alex coldly looking from one to other and they both gulped.

'You disposed of a body we could get you sent to jail!' said Max.

'No you couldn't,' muttered Alex.

'Yes we could,' said James, 'we should phone the police.'

'Are you going to?' asked Alex coldly.

'Unless you tell me what's going on?' said James.

'Blackmail,' muttered Alex.

'Well I suppose it's this.'

Alex picked up his wallet taking out an identity card he threw it to James.

**Agent**** Alex John Rider**

**Military Intelligence Six Special Operations**

'You're a spy?' gasped James.

'That's what you meant last night with James Bond,' said Max.

'Yeah it's not great fun at first when I was fourteen it was blackmail but now I don't know any different I'm not going to give you any details because it's dangerous. I've been shot at, fought tigers and giant jellyfish, assassins, been almost dissected alive and survived it all. Now I ask you a question could you or your family survive?'

'No,'

'I have enemies and they'll do everything to destroy me!'

James and Max gulped nodding at their hard, cold, best friend.

'Tom knows,' added Alex.


End file.
